


Flowers

by Toomuchofanerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, peoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomuchofanerd/pseuds/Toomuchofanerd
Summary: A short poem about flowers with a deeper meaning.





	

Flowers are kind to me and my friends

They promise to keep us safe from the bad man

Flowers are gentle to us when we end

They can't keep saving us all, again and again

Flowers are droopy when they are sad

They say they're sorry for having to go

Flowers can't live with someone who's mad

They will fall apart

Flowers are broken by tears

They won't let you know, they don't want you to worry

Flowers get worse through all of the years

They try to keep their promise always

Flowers are gone forever

Now all that's let is us, the tiny seeds

Flowers give up never

We are the flowers, here to protect the seeds

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about a killer when I wrote this. He keeps kids until they grow to a certain age, then kills them. Of course, feel free to see it anyway you want. Other ways to see it are life and a garden. The older people are always there to protect the younger kids, and the younger kids grow to do the same. As for a garden, the bad man could be a bug, or the gardener.


End file.
